thebabyeinsteinfandomcom-20200214-history
Baby Mozart
Puppets # Bard the Dragon # Divin' Dolphin # Wolfgang the Koala # Greg the Horse # Pavlov the Dog # Ella the Cat # Isaac the Lion # Lizzy the Tiger # Nick the Duck # Gabba the Cow # Hui Hui the Sheep Video Guide # Baby Mozart # A Drumming Bear by metro drums (replaced in 2004 by Ma Brewster Bear by Mary Meyer and Tin Drum) # Opening Credits # Candles (replaced by Fiber Optic Lamp in 2004) # Piano Sonata no 10 (Toys include Kintetic Frog, Tri Illusion Kintetic Mobile, Mini Orbiter, and Cosmos (replaced in 2004 by Wain Kinetic) # Puppet Show - Someone new # Fruits (Music: Ah Vous De Merjman) # Bard says “Blah!” # Conerto for Flute and Harp (Toys include Country Train, Animal Carousel (replaced in 2004 by Musical Push n Merry) and Glowing Lights Bear (replaced in 2004 by a butterfly) # An Elephant and a Globe toy # A metronome with a red crab # Piano Sonata K331 1st Movement “Rondo Alla Turca“ (Toys include Playful Circus Seals and Tomy Animal Marching Band) # Mr. Buggity Bugget (replaced in 2004 by dragon plush) # K545 Piano Sonata no 16 “Andate” 2nd Movement (Toys included are floating star candles (replaced in 2004 by a fiber optic lamp) and triple ooze) # A metronome with a yellow seal # Castle pounder # Sonata for Two pianos (toys include Rocket Tornado, Wave machine, alien orbiter, and Double Slide) # A St. Bernard puppet # Animals make their sounds to Ah Vous De Merjman # Rikki rooster crows and flaps it's wings # Divertimento no 17 (Toys include Mini Orbiter, Butterfly mobile, and Candle Carousel (replaced in 2004 by Venus Kinetic) # A helicopter appears and then moves to the left (replaced by Magic Jet) # Piano Sonata no 10 “Allegretto” 3rd movement (Toys include Lamaze Soft Shape Sorter (replaced in 2004 by a hard shape sorter and spinning bugs), Shape Puzzle, Lamaze Stacking Rings, and the Happy Starfish) # Baby Brontosaurus next to globe toy # A metronome with a green octopus # Piano Sonata in F 3rd movement (Toys include North Pole express, unicorn clock (replaced in 2004 by race car clock), Coca Cola Bubble Bear (replaced in 2004 by the same Ma Brewster Bear blowing bubbles), and a pinwheel # Dolls (Variations) (all dolls replaced in 2004 except Raggedy Ann) # A Legends and Lore Dolphin swims # A Legends And Lore Giraffe, a Dakin rooster, a Dakin St. Bernard, and a Dakin frog have a parade (replaced in 2008 by Wolfgang the Koala, Greg the Horse, Isaac the Lion, Lizzy the Tiger, Pavlov the Dog, Ella the Cat, Nick the Duck, and Gabba the Cow) # Finale (Symphony no 41 4th Movement) (Toys include Tri Illusion Kinteic Mobile, Metro Drumming Bear (replaced in 2004 by Ma Brewster Bear and Tin Drum), Playful Circus Seals, Wave Machine, Dakin Rooster, and Rocket Tornado) # One of the kids plays with the Happy Startish # Credits Deleted Scenes # Animal Sounds - Nick, Gabba, and Pavlov make their sounds, but Hui Hui sounds like an oboe, which makes Gabba puzzled. So they all do an animal choir. Kids # Sierra Clark # Aspen Clark # Toby Tyler # Chloe Tyler # Homer Jacobs # Nina Smith # Aiden, Antionette, Ariana, Hannah, Julia, Liam, Madison, Mason, Michael, Olivia, and Zaemire Zane # Alex Monson # Gavin Monson Category:Videos Category:Movies Category:Episodes Category:1998 Category:2008 Category:DVD Category:VHS Category:2002 Category:2000 Category:2007 Category:2010 Category:2004 Category:Baby Einstein Culture Category:Baby Einstein